Hidden Blades, Hidden Arms
by Mar 'Darry' Darren
Summary: Naruto was having another one of his days running from the crowds, at the age of four! But his luck will change once he entered the forbidden forest and uncover a room that shouldn't even exist underneath. Yet, this will not be the last of the massive changes in this boy's life. Not when the possibility of a mate is added in the mix! Devil Fruit!Naruto Devil Fruit!Hinata


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece!**

"Naruto" – Speech

'Naruto' – Thoughts

 _Naruto_ – Flashbacks

 **Naruto** – Jutsu and Devil Fruit moves

Hidden Blades, Hidden Arms

Room of Destiny, Twice Discovered

"Look! We got the demon crying an' running! Let's do worse, much worse!" It was a day for beautiful weather, birds chirping and people busy with their work. Not for crowds with torches and pitchforks chasing a four-year-old boy!

"Come back here you little shithead!"

"We will see about you killing us all!"

"You can lie to our leader but you can't fool us!"

"We will kill you first and the gods above will praise us, Konohagakure!"

The boy was rather short for his age and extremely underweight. And judging by the mud and dirt smudges on his rags and on his sun-kissed blonde hair, this boy lived the worse in the village. Konohagakure was a large, slightly modernized Shinobi village that had a mountain side overlooking them and countless trees surrounding the village at the mountain base. But this boy's name was not demon, its Naruto Uzumaki.

"Leave me alone! I was just playing! I wasn't hurting anyone!" The poor boy tried to reason but his answer was more yelling, insults and stones pelting at his backside. All Naruto could think of was to keep running, and hopefully fast enough to lose the mob. Then the little boy saw that there was a metal fence in his way; that meant the mob will catch him!

But while Naruto jumped over the fence, with the grace and fitness of an acrobat, the mobsters halted in their tracks. They looked at the fence in fear while noticing that Naruto was still running towards the giant trees. Then one of them laughed, "That shithead of a demon! He ran into the Forest of Death, now he will die and we will just wait and celebrate! Let's go and tell the village that the deed is finally done!"

Soon, the rest of the mob started to laugh along and walked back to the streets of Konoha, dropping the torches and stones they had planned for harm to Naruto. Meanwhile, the boy in question kept running.

Naruto ran and ran and ran until he felt that his legs turned to rubber. But the boy wanted to make sure that he got away from the mob and started to use his arms to crawl a small distance further into the forest. Naruto stopped crawling when he found a tree with enough branches to climb. It was at the top of the tree that the boy finally saw that the mob was miles away; he was safe for the time being.

But while Naruto was safe up in the tree, he wasn't happy about it. Then again, there was barely anything that made Naruto happy these days; not with these mobs coming for him every single day. The only help he got were the large people in cloaks and masks but only when Naruto had all of his bones broken; and the boy had to spend many months in the same room at the Konoha Hospital. Naruto couldn't even take care of wild weeds with this kind of lifestyle; the mobs come after him in his sleep when Naruto tried to hide from them.

"WHY!?" Naruto shouted with some much pent up anger and confusion in his system having reached a boiling point. Naruto didn't even care if anyone heard him yell, it never helped him any good before. "Why? Why do they hate me? Why do they call me a demon? I was just playing all by myself like always. When will they ever see that they got it all wrong? WHEN!?" Naruto gave out a slightly louder shout that actually dislodged his hold on that branch, and the boy fell from it. "HELPP!"

Naruto didn't get any help, not that he expected any, but it no longer became necessary when the ground that Naruto hit gave away. It revealed a hidden airway that Naruto fell through, not noticing that it was covered up again to look like the forest floor. All Naruto knew was that the airway was hard and dark, the boy didn't even see what hit him which must have been the twists and turns.

Then the free fall was over and Naruto soon slid to a halt against a steel wall. But it was still dark so Naruto had no idea where he was, only that it was some kind of room. And if it was a room, a forgotten war shelter or something, there should be something to illuminate the room. So, Naruto got up with his hands on the wall, hoping to hit a light switch or something. Then Naruto felt a switch so he swiped his thumb on it, and the room was filled with light.

With the room finally brighten, Naruto saw that it was indeed mostly made of metal on the walls, floor and ceiling. But also, it was like a study, with bookshelves filled to the brim with books and scrolls; there was the large table right in the center that gave Naruto the impression. Speaking of which, it was completely in dust like everything else.

But Naruto wasn't interested in the dust, it was the stuff on the desk that was also covered in it. The little boy found a large chair and climbed up it like a monkey, getting slightly comfortable on the cold metal touch. Then he steadied himself on the edge of the table to see what was laid out and covered in dust.

There was this large box, a lot of papers and a disc. A thick, circular disc that seemed to have interested the four year the most. It was also metallic to the touch and looked like it was some kind of portable machine. Yet Naruto couldn't make it out, a four-year-old could only have such common sense when it is mostly curiosity. Then again, there is also frustration too; shown when Naruto discarded the disc when nothing happened, no matter what he did to get to turn on.

Naruto tried the box and the papers after giving up on the disc. But he was also flustered with the box, which was obviously holding something, because apparently, Naruto can't open it. So, Naruto tried out the pile of papers only to see that they were written in some kind of written language that he couldn't make out at all; it was nowhere near the language that he learned on his own.

And just when Naruto was about to run out of things to try on the table,

[Greetings…] That cut through the silence and somehow, Naruto panicked silently. He didn't know why he couldn't scream out. Then he saw that the disc that he was fooling around with had turned itself on, to show the image of a man clouded in a cloak with only boots and gloves showing. [Have you come looking for power?]

XXXXX

It was only a couple of years later then,

"Come back here you bitch!"

"We will make you and your stupid clan pay for what they did to our families!"

"You better run of we will make your life hell once we catch you! Otherwise we will beat you to the ground!"

Up on the surface, another innocent creature was living one of Naruto's days. Only that this was no boy, it was a small girl. Despite that, she already had an impressive beauty. Her flawless light skin could only be fresh marble. Her hair was the tone of the sky on a moonless night. And her eyes were perfectly white, with a hint of lavender; yet they are getting flooded by blind tears.

Yet the girl saw clearly that she was approaching some kind of forest, with countless trees ahead. She tried to see if there was one with a hollowed out opening for her to hide in. But the bullies were catching up on here so the girl had to choose a tree and soon. Thankfully that the girl happened to know how to climb trees as fast as a squirrel when she chose a rather larger, tall and wide tree; and there was a place for her to hide in the trunk and away from the bullies.

"Damn it!" "That bitch couldn't have gotten away!" "She should be here somewhere, find here!" "We will find here even if it will take all day!" The girl heard those voices and peaked out for only a moment to see that the bullies were indeed checking all the trees; the only relief is that they were too clumsy and large to climb up to where the girl really was.

"Why…?" The young girl whimpered and cried silently while in the tree trunk. She thought that she might never come out, with those bullies out for her blood. But that was when the girl got a certain sinking feeling, before she fell right through the tree trunk! "NO!" She screamed, no longer caring about being found anymore.

And she fell for what felt like forever, with twists and turns every now and then, until a large cushion met her at the bottom. But while dust and grim also 'faced' her, literally, the girl didn't care. It was bad enough that she had to be chased by bullies, forced to climb a tree, fell through an old and smelly tube; now the girl was stuck in who knows where, in a dark and dank room.

"Maybe I can just stay here, and wake up." The girl said, with her face still burned with hot tears, while lying down on the mattress. "This has been a bad dream…" The girl muttered to herself as exhaustion and terror slowly helped her to sleep. Then she was frightened all over again when the girl heard footsteps.

Panicking all over again, the girl tried to find a place to hide but the room had only the dirty and dusty mattress. And when the girl saw something that appeared to a sliding door, she ducked near it; hoping that she can run once someone opens it. All the while, the girl heard the footsteps coming closer and a voice slowly becoming loud and clear. "…could have sworn that the cries came from around here, Sensei."

[Trust your senses. I repeated this lesson multiple instances prior.] The girl heard a robotic voice that didn't even sound human. Like it came from so kind of machine, but one that speaks. The girl was way over her head and kept quiet about it until the doors did indeed open.

"Right Sensei." Through the doors, letting a ray of light into the room. And before the girl could even blink, the boy turned to her. "There you are." The girl silently screamed and backed away into a corner in the room in an instant. "Scared as you may be, I will not harm you."

The girl didn't buy it and simply noticed that this boy should only be a couple of years older than she is. And he was rather muscular and lean, as well as well tanned for his age. And the clothes he was wearing reminded the girl of the elite ANBU back in Konoha, only smaller to fit his measurements.

"I don't think of you to be an intruder." The boy then said, shocking the girl as that was her thoughts just now. "I think that you are a lucky girl, nobody has ever found this place within a century, even by the best Shinobi to ever exist!" The girl felt somewhat amused by this remark,

"B-but you f-found it too." The girl still stuttered but felt slightly more confident all the same. And the boy smiled,

"You got me, princess." He said with his amusement seen clearly. Then he cleared his throat, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, who will one day become Hokage and be the man to end the Cycle that is ruining our world." The boy gave out his hand to the girl who stared for a moment and took it,

"I-I am H-hinata H-h-hyuga." She tried to say through her nervous stutter. "W-what is t-this place?" And Naruto just grew a large smirk on his face,

"A place where we were destined to meet, where power awaits us both. The power we need to achieve our dreams." Naruto spoke in a tone that didn't match his age at all. "Will you join me?" Hinata had nothing to say for her answer, yet she never rejected Naruto; not when he was the single boy that showed her more kindness than any other man Hinata ever knew.

Several Years Later,

A lot of time had passed from the day both of these kind, young souls first met. Now both the boy and the girl have started their years of maturing into adults, which will further their trainings by many miles. But instead of training, reading or sparring at their secret hideout, the pair were out in the open. And that was because this day was one they both were looking forward to for most of their lives.

"How are you feeling, Hina-chan?" Naruto asked his close friend as they were standing and staring at a large building with many children and their parents walking around. This was the Konoha Shinobi Academy, created by the second leader of the village to help train children to be Shinobi once the great wars were over. A few legends were created from the academy; a couple of students were able to graduate at only the age of six!

"I will be okay Naru-kun. Let's do this, together." Hinata responded, without even a trace of a stutter clear in her voice. Naruto nodded and the two walked towards the front entrance of the academy, hands held together.

XXXXX

And from that day forth, the academy days went by in a flash. This was silently shocking to say the least. Yet Naruto and Hinata didn't complain, this was most likely the turn in their lives that they thought to be only exist in their dreams. And it stayed that way, from the very first day of class to graduation only a couple of years later.

That was the day when the pair became Genin, together on their own team with a third one to learn by their side. But that will be another story for another time because now, there is a man out of men, past curfew. He was running frantically past all the trees, already out of the village. He was so focused on getting away, with the large scroll in hand, that he failed to notice a couple pair of eyes watching like a hawk.

And before the man could get too far, he heard a voice call out to him, "Good evening, _Sensei_. Rather late for a stroll don't you think?" The man halted in his tracks and started to panic, twisting and turning his head violently to find where the voice was. This hesitation had allowed the moon in the cloudless sky to finally shine on him. "You are one of the new ones, sighed up only a month ago. Mizuki, am I right?"

Mizuki has white shoulder-length hair with a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. He wore the standard attire of the Konoha-nin, which included flak jacket and forehead protector that he wore like a bandanna. "How the hell are you!? How did you find me!?"

"If you are that loud than you have let yourself be found, traitor." Mizuki growled and then nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard about two people land hard on the forest ground. Then Mizuki smirked maliciously,

"Oh. It is you two brats, the stars of your year. Graduated with the fucking honors at the same year you signed up as orphans. As just 'Naruto' and just 'Hinata'. You must be so damn proud that you disappointed us." Mizuki sneered at the pair that confronted him; revealing who this pair was. "Why the hell are you two still Genin? And what is with your bullshit costumes!?"

Naruto finally caught up on his growth spurts and practically grew to half the height from when he first met Hinata. His hair had grown out long enough to stretch down and pass his neck. Naruto also had a notable physique that faintly showed through his clothes. And he did get a uniform change; with a jacket, trench pants, sandals, gloves and a headband hanging off his neck.

Hinata also looked more matured. She started to show curves and a plump chest that will make most women jealous. Her hair had grown to meet her waist line and yet still kept together. Her outfit was similar to Naruto's, but more suited for a woman and to match her hair color.

"If we are wearing costumes then you must have found those in a dumpster after your girlfriend dumped you one night." Naruto retorted and got the response he counted on; Mizuki growling again, like a feral beast cornered.

"Whatever, I stole this **Forbidden Scroll of Sealing** even with all that bullshit security so it's mine!" Mizuki truly looked greedy but how he clutched the scroll close. "And you two won't stop me from learning every single one of these Jutsu. With them, I will be invincible!"

Mizuki may be a slime ball and a proud thief, but he was still a Shinobi. A Chunin at that, and the training had called for him to move out the way. Away from Naruto's downward claw slash. And Mizuki was shocked to see several trees sliced through cleanly and vertically.

"Invincible huh? Maybe if you trained non-stop for a hundred years, you might be so." Naruto responded with a smirk and then pulled a massive, jagged blade out of nowhere. Mizuki couldn't help notice that the sharp edge had something of a woman's face. "Don't lose your focus!"

Mizuki cursed that he let himself get distracted and nearly lost his head when Naruto swiped the strange sword that chopped off a lot more trees at their base. "You think that these party tricks of you Genin are going to stop me, a Chunin! Die!" Mizuki was still arrogant and took out the giant, Fuma Shuriken off his back for the kill.

Only for his instincts to order Mizuki to dodge again. Once he did, he saw Naruto again yet instead of a sword, the blonde had a spear that extended magically, reaching the ground from the tallest branch of the tree. "You getting quite annoying yourself, traitor." Naruto said and then swiped his free arm at Mizuki, still in midair. And the traitorous Shinobi felt like a feral bear had clawed at his torso, along with a few more trees that were sliced up good like carrots.

Mizuki hit the ground hard and saw that his large weapons were all useless while the pain of the fall had made his body unable to get up again. All the thief could do was to glare at Naruto, jumping back onto the ground and walked up to stare him down. "Just…just what hell are you!?"

Naruto smirked, "I am glad you asked. And you should be proud because we felt like a change of pace from learning Ninjutsu and forgetting those useless history lessons. These powers are outside of general Ninjutsu, so we are special Shinobi. Who both ate special fruits. **Akuma no Mi (Devil Fruits)** , they were called." Mizuki was so in pain and anger that words failed to escape his mouth,

"I ate the **Supa-Supa no Mi (Dice-Dice Fruit)**. I can freely transform my body parts into any kind of blade, of any size and length." Naruto showed that his fingers and arms had blades growing sharp and shined the moonlight perfectly. Meanwhile, the spear he was holding had moved out of Naruto's grasp and landed on the ground near him. Soon enough, the grey matter that appeared had morphed and transformed, into Hinata!

"And while my boyfriend ate the **Supa-Supa no Mi** , he was kind enough to leave its superior for me to eat; the **Buki-Buki no Mi (Arms-Arms Fruit)**. I can transform any portion of my body into any weapon I can imagine." To show this as well, Hinata morphed again and formed another weapon in Naruto's hand. This time, it was long and lean, with a wooden handle and a hollow metal bar. **"Bukimorufōze: Shottogan Gāru (Weapon Metamorphose: Shotgun Girl)!"**

Mizuki never seen such a weapon but could tell that it was his death rattle. "Stop!" The traitor tried to say through the pain and the blood slowly flooding his lungs. "You can't do this! You are Genin! You are kids! You are weaklings! You are _freaks_!" But not one word made the pair even twitch,

"We are Konoha Shinobi." Naruto spoke with a tone like that of a king's, preventing Mizuki from speaking another word out of his filthy mouth.

"And we deal justice to those who cross us. Like you." Hinata continued, her voice heard from coming off the weapon. And, with a loud bang that cut through the night air, the traitor was shot right through the forehead. Now the former Chunin will do no more than to be a midnight snack for the vultures. Just a day in the lives of a Konoha Shinobi for this close couple.

End of Chapter 1.

 ***Here is another story about Naruto getting a Devil Fruit that I personally enjoy writing about. But this time, I have having emphasis on not only Naruto but also a classic pairing that I can't seemed to be tired off. I apologize if you were hoping for a different Naruto pairing. Don't like then don't read. ***


End file.
